


Нет никаких девчонок

by Ksenia_Rodermell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Drunk Sex, Heavy Petting, M/M, No Sex, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksenia_Rodermell/pseuds/Ksenia_Rodermell
Summary: В номере холодно, а под одеялом у Сэма жарко. Выбор Дина очевиден.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 14





	Нет никаких девчонок

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Нет никаких девчонок  
> Бета: не бечено  
> Размер: драббл 529 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Дин Винчестер/Сэм Винчестер  
> Категория: слэш  
> Жанр: PWP с натяжкой  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Предупреждения: инцест, Дин!топ  
> Примечание: Таймлайн - достэнфорд

– Сэмми, пусти, тут холодно, – Дин лезет под одеяло, подальше от ледяного пола под стопами, от кусачего воздуха в дешевом, непрогретом мотельном номере. Сэм на ощупь сонно-теплый, разомлевший, согревший место, но только для себя – конечно, как всегда, в своем стиле. 

– Дин, отвали. Тебя там девчонки в бильярде уже заждались, наверное, – Сэм отодвигается, и это не правильно, так не пойдет. Дин притягивает брата к себе и закидывает ногу ему на бедро.

– Нет никаких девчонок, есть только ты, Сэмми, – Сэм вжимает голову в плечи, когда Дин целует его в шею. Маленькие волоски на коже брата встают дыбом. Дин протискивает одну ладонь под Сэмом и устраивает ее на члене младшего, а вторую устраивает на его шее. Сэм под прикосновением сглатывает, ломается, для кого вообще все это шоу?

– Дин, ты опять нажрался, – голос брата уставший, словно он одолжение делает, но его задница уже противоречиво вжимается Дину в пах.

– Не правда, – ничего более остроумного в голову не приходит, вся кровь мигрировала от мозга к члену. – Сэмми, ты такой теплый, такой мягкий, – Дин дуреет от тихих стонов, которые издает Сэм, от того как младший запрокидывает голову и подставляет шею для поцелуев-укусов.

Он трется об обтянутую трусами задницу брата и прихватывает Сэма зубами за загривок. Нужно больше, но и терять такое драгоценное сейчас тепло под одеялом не хочется абсолютно. Поэтому Дин стаскивает трусы Сэму под задницу, приспускает свои и вжимается членом прямо в расселину. 

– Ну, что, уже и не так хочется выкинуть меня из кровати в ледяную комнату, правда, Сэмми? Младший только стонет что-то бессвязное – Дин считает, что это согласие и направляет свой член так, чтобы можно было толкаться брату между стиснутых бедер. Это как секс, только понарошку. 

– Прости, мелкий, смазка в сумке, а сумка у двери. А между мной и... ммм дверью целых два метра ледяного пола. Давай, сожми ноги покрепче, – он знает, что несет какую-то дичь, Сэм не раз смеялся над ним по утрам, вытаскивая из своей феноменальной памяти цитаты, которые говорил точно кто-то угодно, не не Дин. 

Сэм подмахивает и послушно сжимает бедра, имитирует для брата дырку, позволяет просто горячо и быстро спустить алкогольное возбуждение. Дин сжимает его член ладонью, дрочит быстрыми, мелкими рывками, как любит сам Сэмми – они уже давно изучили повадки друг-друга, знают, как нужно двигать кулаком, ртом, членом, чтобы развязка насупила быстро и с налету сшибла прямо в посторгазменную дрему. 

Минута и Сэм выгибается в его руках, заливает ладонь горячей спермой и стонет жадно в холодную темноту – Дину даже кажется, он видит облачко пара. Несколько толчков между влажных от пота и смазки бедер брата и Дин кончает следом. Минуту они молчат, пока Сэм не начинает ворочаться. 

– У меня теперь вся задница липкая, – от его движений тепло выходит из-под одеяла, а это недопустимо. Дин прижимает его к себе крепче и, как умеет, молится, чтобы брат мгновенно уснул, и ему не пришлось...

– Дин, вали за салфетками, – голос младшего ясно дает понять, что если Дин не встанет сам, его скинут с кровати.

– Сучка, – шипит Дин, касаясь уже согревшимися стопами ледяного пола.

– Придурок, – лениво отзывается из теплой кровати Сэм. – И на мокром спишь ты.

Кто бы сомневался.


End file.
